


BTS discuss: 'Never Have I Ever'

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [119]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour, Never Have I Ever, Smut, bts discuss, bts discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: The members are all seated around the table in the living room, celebrating their upcoming period of rest by drinking alcohol. They are already a couple of drinks down when Jimin suggests a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’. They all agree, with some reluctance from Yoongi.Not to be taken too seriously. Although this is not strictly a headcanon scenario, we have taken inspiration from some of the sexual things they have done in our ongoing story line fanfics.Find our complete masterlist on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS discuss: 'Never Have I Ever'

The members are all seated around the table in the living room, celebrating their upcoming period of rest with alcohol. They are already a couple of drinks down when Jimin suggests a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’. They all agree, with some reluctance from Yoongi.

Jimin: You start Jin!

Suga: [with a grimace] Why are we playing again?

Jimin: It’ll help us get to know each other better!

Suga: [drily] We’ve known each other seven years…

Jimin: I saw some people do it on T.V…it looked pretty fun.

V: Jin?

Jin: [hesitates] What are the rules again?

V: If you’ve done it, you drink.

Jimin: [jokes] Looks like Jungkook will stay sober!

Suga: [looks straight at Jimin] You want to bet?

Jin: Never have I ever made out with a girl…

Jimin & J-Hope protest with cries of ‘No, no!’

V: That’s too mild.

Jin: [hopefully] With tongues?

They all quietly agree this is an acceptable question and all drink.

RM: [curiously] Can anyone win this game?

Jimin: Whoever gets drunk the quickest!

Suga: [glances over at him and notices his whisky glass] You’re drinking spirits…

Jimin: [argues] But beer bloats me these days.

V: [ignores this, wanting to keep the game rolling] JK next!

Jungkook: Um. [thinks] Do I have to have done it myself?

Jimin: No.

Jungkook: Um. Never have I ever crushed on a teacher?

J-Hope: [laughs] Oh, you like older women don’t you Jungkook?

Jungkook: [smiles weakly at J-Hope] Are we doing this?

J-Hope nods and all members drink, including Jungkook

RM: [shrugs] It’s pretty normal to crush on your teacher.

Jimin: Okay…you go next then.

RM: [without much hesitation] Threesome?

Jin: [laughs in shock at how quickly the conversation has escalated] Woa! Where did that come from?

RM: [smirks] I didn’t say I have…

Jimin and V drink followed by Suga and J-Hope who take small sips from their glasses. RM, Jin and Jungkook are too busy looking at Jimin and V, who are seated side by side, that they do not notice the fact that the two older members also drank.

Jin: [surprised and smiling] When did you have a threesome Jimin?

Jimin: [shrugs] I don’t have to tell you everything.

Jungkook: With two girls?

Jimin: [hesitates a second too long] Yeah.

RM: Tae doesn’t surprise us…

V: Why?

RM: It seems like a pretty European thing to do.

Jungkook: [speaks clearly, in a post accent] Ménage à trois.

J-Hope and Jin laugh at this but V only shrugs.

V: It’s not a big deal.

RM: You go next then…

V: [thinks for a moment] Never have I ever masturbated in front of a girl.

Jimin: [hopefully] Like on webcam?

V: No, in person.

Suga: [needs clarification] Do you mean deliberately, or you’ve been caught?

V: [cooly] On purpose.

RM, Suga, V and Jungkook drink.

V: [wipes lips with the back of his hand as he sets his glass down] J-Hope next.

J-Hope: [a bit dithery] Oh, right, my turn! Erm…[turns to V] I feel all on the spot!

V: Just say the first thing that comes to mind.

J-Hope: Oh, okay. Erm…having sex more than once in one night?

Jimin: You missed out ‘never have I ever’.

Suga: [defends J-Hope] We know what he means.

J-Hope, Suga, Jimin, V and Jungkook all drink.

J-Hope: [looks around the circle, choosing who to go next] Yoongi?

Suga: [easily] Have a girl ride your face.

Jimin laughs at the bluntness of Suga’s answer but stops when he sees that RM, V, Suga and Jungkook are all drinking. 

Jimin: [a little shocked, turns to Suga] Isn’t it a bit…full on?

Suga: [shrugs] It’s nice…

V: [agreeing] You can really get to everything.

Jin notices that Jungkook has unexpectedly drank to all but one question and is looking a little flushed.

Jin: [putting his hand on his shoulder] How are you feeling JK?

Jungkook: [smiles timidly] Fine…

V: You go again Jin.

Jimin looks a little put out at being forgotten but Suga has been paying attention. 

Suga: [indifferently] Jimin hasn’t gone yet.

V: Oh yeah…

Jimin: [immediately, having thought about his question during the last round] Never have I ever taken someone’s virginity!

Jin: [with a smile] You sly dog Jimin!

Jimin: [turns to Jin with a knowing smile] You’re saying you haven’t?

Jin goes quiet and starts to drink followed by Jimin, Suga, J-Hope and Jungkook.

Jimin: [a little surprised] Oh, more than I thought…

Suga: [shrugs as he puts down his glass] It’s nothing to boast about.

V: Experience is better…

Suga: [protests weakly] That’s not what I meant. Who’s next?

Jin: [remembering it is his turn] Never have I ever had sex outdoors?

V and RM drink.

J-Hope: [hesitates] Does a tent count?

Jin: [thinks about it] Not really.

J-Hope leaves his drink untouched as the members work out whose go it is next.

RM: Jungkook?

Jungkook: Erm. Never have I ever used a wand on my partner?

Jimin: [scoffs, mocking his choice of words] ‘Partner?’

Jungkook: [defensively] What else should I call them?

Jimin: [ignores this comment in favour of a more pressing matter] What’s a wand?

Jin: [grins] Haven’t you seen Harry Potter?

Everyone laughs. 

Jungkook: [explains shyly] Erm, it’s like a big vibrating stick…for massage.

V: [bluntly clarifies] Clit massage. 

Jungkook, RM and V all drink.

Jimin: [grins, shocked] Woa, JK! You dark horse!

RM: [cuts in, remembering it is his turn] Tried roleplay?

RM and V drink and, after a moment of hesitation, Jungkook joins in.

Jin: [turns to V with a smile] Who were you?

V: Mark Antony. [pauses] And Caesar. 

Suga: [smirks] Did you wear a toga?

V: No, but she rolled up in a carpet. 

Suga and RM let out a small laugh, being the only two who get the reference.

Jimin: [turns to RM] What about you?

RM: Prisoner and lawyer.

Jimin: [scoffs] That’s boring! [turns to Jungkook] JK?

Jungkook: [shakes his head] I don’t want to talk about it.

V: [senses Jungkook is serious and changes topic] Okay, never have I ever [thinks for a moment, searching for something a little more outrageous] been fucked with a strap-on.

No one drinks.

Jin: [with a shy laugh] Well that was easy. [turns to J-Hope for the next question] Hoseok?

J-Hope: [once again feeling on the spot starts to ramble, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind] Oh erm…kissed another man?

RM: We’ve all done that!

J-Hope: [clarifies] No…properly…

Jimin: [takes a cautious sip but defends himself] As a dare!

V drinks cooly. 

JIn: [turns to V with curiosity] How was it?

V: [shrugs] I got stubble rash.

Jungkook: [laughs] I won’t be trying that then…

RM: [turns to the next member] Yoongi?

Suga: [a little fed up and bored of the game, sighing] Phone sex?

Everyone drinks.

Jimin: [has been waiting for his turn, having thought of his answer long before] Never have I ever had anal sex.

Jimin looks around the room curiously and, noticing Jungkook is hesitating, pretends to tape a sip, raising his cup to his lips. Feeling more at ease, Jungkook drinks and Jimin pulls away his own cup with a smile, revealing his trick. Suga and V also drink without fuss but Jimin’s attention is focused on the maknae.

Jimin: Ahhh! JK!

Jungkook blushes furiously.

Jimin: Where did you learn about that?

Jungkook: [timidly points to Suga and V] They drank too!

RM: [turns to Jungkook with genuine curiosity, having not expected it from him] Was it really tight?

Jungkook is silent.

Jimin: [laughs] I’ve heard it’s supposed to be!

Suga: [drily to Jimin] No shit Sherlock.

This causes everyone but Jungkook to laugh loudly.

Jimin: [clutching his stomach in laughter] That’s what she said! [turning to Jungkook] Do you do it a lot JK?

Suga: [rolls his eyes, weakly defending the maknae] He doesn’t have to answer that…

Jimin: [grins, ignoring the older member] No pain no gain right? Did you put your fingers in first?

Jungkook, face red, storms out the room, leaving the other members laughing weakly, not having expected such an outburst.

Suga: [drolly] I guess the game’s over…

***

Just for those who are curious about who won the game…their tallies out of 14 questions are: 

V - 12

Jungkook - 10

Suga - 9

RM - 8

Jimin - 7

J-Hope - 6

Jin - 4

***


End file.
